


Illustration for Be The One You Bleed

by procoffeinating



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Dancing, M/M, Medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: King James dancing with detective/vampire Q, lit up by candles, in elaborate outfits. (commission)





	Illustration for Be The One You Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be The One You Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658326) by [roseforthethorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns). 



.

.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
